


小妈文学

by Asuu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuu/pseuds/Asuu
Summary: 冬性转 BG





	小妈文学

1.

“妈。”史蒂夫亲了亲怀里人红透的耳垂，把她的下颚掰过来强硬地吻她闪躲的唇。芭琪因为他的这声“妈”全身颤抖，眼泪从睫毛上掉下来，被史蒂夫用拇指抹去，更凶狠地撬开她的唇吻进去。

“啊……”芭琪被顶得更深，史蒂夫抓住她的细腰狠命地往里操，她背对着史蒂夫快要撑不住桌子，裙子的肩带掉到手腕上，被掐红的乳肉被顶得一晃一晃。

桌上的餐具随着他们的动作不断发出响声，史蒂夫，她的继子，在她丈夫刚走出家门后把她压在桌上干，而这也不是第一次了。

芭琪呜咽着摇头，碎发黏在她侧脸，史蒂夫从她身后扯住她的头发，另一只手掐住她的胸脯。软肉从他的指缝中扑出来，史蒂夫两指挤压她的乳头，芭琪软下腰几乎要跪在地上，在史蒂夫几下用力后夹紧腿哭了出来。“不要了，史蒂夫，不要了……”

“你爽了就不要了吗，妈妈？”史蒂夫拔出他湿透的阴茎，带出大量液体，顺着芭琪颤抖的腿往下流。史蒂夫把还在失神的人转过来压在桌上，掰开她的大腿重新操了进去。

芭琪和她现在的丈夫结婚不过五年，已经到了考虑要离婚的地步。五年前她嫁给他，史蒂夫还是个青春期的小男孩，不爱讲话，更不愿意多看这个继母一眼。芭琪知道史蒂夫的母亲在他很小的时候就过世了，她尽最大的力对史蒂夫好，做一个合格的继母，即使她也不过比史蒂夫大了不到十岁而已。

短短五年，史蒂夫仿佛一下就长大成人。芭琪还记得她第一次见到史蒂夫时他瘦弱的样子，和拧成一团的眉头，而现在他比她要高大强壮，能轻而易举地控制住她。这几年芭琪的努力收效甚微，史蒂夫依旧不爱和她说话，她可以理解，但免不了伤心。他们的关系在上个月她和丈夫冷战中变化，而她始终不明白到底是哪里出了错。

她和丈夫的矛盾已经积累很久，但谈及离婚还是第一次。那晚芭琪一个人坐在房间里流泪，丈夫已经离开了，不打算在家里住。她的房门被敲响，芭琪迅速抹掉眼泪，起身去开门。史蒂夫站在门口望着她，芭琪扯出一个微笑，柔声对她的继子说，“你回来了，吃饭了吗？没有我去给你做。”

史蒂夫站在原地没有动，他越过芭琪的肩膀看了一眼房内，问：“我爸呢？”

“他，他公司有事，今晚应该不会回来了。”

“你们又吵架了。”陈述的语气，芭琪没有否认，躲开他的眼神，垂下头低声说：“抱歉，影响到你了吗，是我的问题。”

“你有什么问题，”史蒂夫的语气变了，下一句话充满厌恶，“我爸不是什么好东西。”

芭琪抬起头错愕地看着他，虽然他们父子关系一直不好，但她没想到史蒂夫会替她说话。一时之间她不知该如何回应，支吾道：“不能这么说，他是你爸……”

“妈。”

芭琪止住话头，瞪大了眼睛看着他，史蒂夫从来没有这么叫过她，她也并不需要史蒂夫这样称呼自己。

“妈，”他又叫了一句，向前走了一步逼近芭琪。芭琪一路后退，不知所措地看着眼前的人，直到她被推到在床上，她和史蒂夫父亲的床上。

那晚床头柜上的结婚照被砸得粉碎，芭琪攥着自己被扯坏的裙子哭得声音沙哑，在史蒂夫又一次握住她的脚踝的时候嘶哑着嗓子问：“你就这么恨我吗？”

“恨你？”史蒂夫捅进深处，里面还有他才射进去没多久的精液。“我爱你啊。”

芭琪从桌上慢慢爬下来，她身上酸痛，夹着下体不敢放松。她现在需要去洗澡，再把史蒂夫的早饭准备好，然后……

史蒂夫回来了，他从房间里拿了一支记号笔，芭琪茫然地看着他，拽着自己的肩带往上拉扯。

“史蒂夫……？”

史蒂夫分开她的腿，他射进去的东西很快从她湿漉漉的腿间流了出来。他打开笔盖，按住芭琪的腿在内侧画了一道记号，然后搂住芭琪吻她湿润的眼睛。

“不要洗掉了。”史蒂夫说。

2.

芭琪含着那根湿透的按摩棒，夹着腿把盘子端到史蒂夫面前。

今天他说想吃意面，芭琪就去超市给他买了需要的食材。回到家时史蒂夫不在客厅和自己的房间，芭琪就去自己的卧室找，果然房门没关，史蒂夫坐在床上，好像在研究什么东西，芭琪走近了才看清，铺在床上的是他丈夫从前买的一些玩具，花样不少。

芭琪涨红了脸，顿住脚步进退两难。史蒂夫抬起头看她，表情让芭琪琢磨不透，她往后退了一步，不敢看史蒂夫的脸，更不敢往床上看，移开眼睛支吾道：“我，我去给你做午饭……”

“妈。”史蒂夫叫住她，随手在床上抓了一个，走到芭琪面前。

“这个，”史蒂夫按开了手上按摩棒的开关，震动的声音让芭琪抖了一下。“你用过吗？”

芭琪咬住唇不说话，她不明白史蒂夫想要干什么。

“妈妈，我在问你话。”

“用，用过……”

“床上那些，全都用过吗？”

“……嗯。”

史蒂夫手往下探去，掀开她的裙子，往那块他这几天最熟悉的地方去。她有好多漂亮的裙子，她丈夫喜欢看她穿裙子，史蒂夫也喜欢，不仅好看，而且操起来也方便。史蒂夫把按摩棒塞了进去，内裤都不用脱，只需要拨开那层布料。他把棒子顶进去，芭琪低低抽泣一声，哀求地望着史蒂夫，但他就像没看见，把滑出来的按摩棒又往里塞，这么抽插了几次，直到里面的水声变得黏腻，才把她的内裤重新穿好，包住了露在外面的半截按摩棒不让它滑出来。

震动的声音变得模糊，史蒂夫帮她理好裙摆，好似什么都没有发生一样，对芭琪说：“我想吃你做的意面。”

芭琪红着眼眶看他，确定他想让自己这样去做饭以后捏着裙摆缓慢挪出了房间。有液体染湿了大腿内侧，芭琪抽纸往腿间擦，把这些天史蒂夫用记号笔在上面画的东西擦掉了大半。

她把面端到史蒂夫面前，按摩棒已经快没电了，谢天谢地，现在它的震动非常微弱。

“过来和我一起吃。”史蒂夫说。芭琪走到他身旁，史蒂夫拉住她的手，把人拽进怀里，芭琪惊叫一声避开，被史蒂夫牢牢锁在自己腿上。那根按摩棒本就粗大，现在被史蒂夫完全顶进芭琪身体里，她埋在史蒂夫肩膀上抽气，抬高了臀部想让按摩棒出来，史蒂夫分开她的腿，抓住把手都被浸透的按摩棒，整根拔了出来，在芭琪松了口气的时候重新又捅了进去。

“呜……”芭琪去抓他的手腕，起不到作用，她被捅开的肉穴被按摩棒插得汁水四溢，史蒂夫往某个角度顶了好几下，芭琪很快尖叫着喷了他一腿。史蒂夫满意地抽出按摩棒丢到一边，搂住软在他怀里喘息的人亲了一口，把叉子递给她：“妈妈喂我。”

芭琪就真的把一盘面都亲手喂了他，还给他擦了嘴。史蒂夫埋进她的脖子，半是撒娇地说：“妈妈，我想喝奶。”

芭琪还是适应不了他这么叫自己，即使她都快适应被他操了。“……嗯？我去给你拿。”

“不。”史蒂夫一把抓住她的乳房，“我要吃这个。”

“没，没有奶的……”芭琪不知所措地看着史蒂夫扒掉自己的衣服，含住她的乳头吸吮起来，手指掐住乳肉，就好像真的能吸出奶水来一样。他吸完一边又去另一边，力道大得让芭琪觉得痛，她轻轻推史蒂夫的肩膀，“别，疼……”

史蒂夫松开嘴，手指捅进她的下体。没有裙子的遮挡他才看清芭琪的腿内侧字迹模糊，已经算不清次数。芭琪自己也看见了，她有些慌乱地摇头解释：“是刚才不小心擦掉的，不是故意……”

“是吗？”史蒂夫拉开裤子拉链，把早就硬挺的阴茎掏出来，插进了张合流水的穴口。

“啊！嗯……真，真的，有洗掉过，呜……我还补了好几次……”

“自己补的？好乖。”史蒂夫奖赏地吻她。他自己只松了个裤子拉链，芭琪全身赤裸地坐在他身上挨操，腰间和奶子被捏得通红。她断断续续地流泪，口齿不清地说着什么，最后咬着史蒂夫的肩膀高潮，身体抖得不成样子。

史蒂夫把自己拔了出来，抓住芭琪凌乱的头发让她跪下，“你还没吃午饭，妈妈。”他往芭琪嘴里粗暴地捅了几下，精液灌了她一喉咙。

3.

芭琪被按在男厕所的隔间里，膝盖垫着史蒂夫的学士服，趴在马桶上自己掰开臀肉供身后的男人欣赏。她来参加史蒂夫的大学毕业典礼，很认真地打扮化妆，头发梳成髻，高跟鞋一尘不染。而现在芭琪一头棕发凌乱地撒在颈间，黑色的裙子拢到腰上，内裤被史蒂夫塞进了自己的裤子口袋里。

“妈妈，你今天特别美。”史蒂夫虔诚地吻她的后颈，温柔得不像刚才从身后拽她项链的人。他握住芭琪脆弱的脖子，舌头从他自己制造出来的红痕上舔过，衔住她后颈一块肉，牙齿微微施力：“我可以插进去吗？”

芭琪闭上眼睛，湿润的睫毛打着颤。他当然可以，他早就对她为所欲为，而他就是要听她的回答。

“可以……”芭琪如他所愿，史蒂夫涨大的龟头抵在她穴口，在两片软肉中间来回滑动，前端沾满了她流出来的水。

史蒂夫还在等，芭琪拢了拢膝盖，咬着唇继续：“可以插进来……史蒂夫，插进来……”

史蒂夫扶着阴茎在她屁股上抽了几下，液体全蹭了上去，还不够，他往那对臀肉上扇了两巴掌，芭琪被打得呜呜地哭，屁股塌下去想躲，史蒂夫捞住她的腰狠狠操了进去，芭琪的脑袋磕在马桶上，喘不过气似的低低呻吟一声，并拢了膝盖把史蒂夫夹得险些要射。

芭琪刚到的时候，抱歉地和史蒂夫说只有她，他的父亲来不了，史蒂夫冷笑，他问：“你不知道我巴不得他别来吗？”芭琪就沉默，告诉他晚上他的父亲会回来。结局就是史蒂夫拖着她不肯在典礼结束后回家，趁没人的时候把她拽进了厕所。

“妈，你夹得好紧。”史蒂夫低头吻她的耳垂，她的头发好香，史蒂夫经常想，他们用的是一样的洗发水，怎么芭琪会这么香？史蒂夫从背后抱着她柔软的身体，在芭琪无力地摇头时猛地深插进去，芭琪咬不住唇叫了出来，裹着史蒂夫阴茎的肉穴涌出一大股液体。

芭琪始终不敢发出很多声音，尽管现在卫生间只有他们两个。史蒂夫抽出自己，蜜液滴滴答答往下淌，他体贴地等了几秒，重新插了进去，而这时厕所的门响了，有人从外面进来，不止一个。

芭琪僵着身子一动不敢动，史蒂夫看见她的背在发抖，他矮下身子在她耳边低语，热气吹进耳蜗：“妈妈，你放松一点。”

芭琪在听见妈妈的瞬间就要崩溃了，外面的人会听到吗，有个学生在厕所里干自己的妈妈？她双腿抽搐得快要痉挛，嘴唇快要被自己咬出血，史蒂夫忍不了地往里一捅，芭琪挣扎着按了冲水，在水流的冲洗声中微不可闻地抽泣了一声。

男生们很快说笑着离开了卫生间，根本不知道隔间里发生着怎样淫乱的事情。芭琪如释重负地哭了出来，史蒂夫在身后更用力地往里捣，芭琪被撞得眼泪直掉，憋不住的可怜哭声混着呻吟，听得史蒂夫更加控制不住自己冲撞的力道。他扶着芭琪的脖子把她的上身拉直，边挺腰边在她耳边喘息：“我想把你锁在家里的厕所里，像现在这样，想操就操，好不好？”

芭琪用力摇头，眼泪糊了史蒂夫一手，夹紧的腿间却被操出了更多水。

“你喜欢这样，妈妈，你喜欢被我干，喜欢被我强奸，你不承认也没用。”

史蒂夫抓着她的手从前面往下摸，摸到两人连接的地方，他放慢了速度，肉棒一点点往里捅，挤出来的淫液弄脏了两个人的手指。他又带她去摸自己的阴蒂，芭琪挣扎着要把手缩回去，被史蒂夫按着揉弄自己。她跪不住地抖，扭着腰往后躲，被顶得无处可退，眼泪流到下巴上，史蒂夫舔进嘴里，前后夹着芭琪绷得紧紧的身体。

“啊……史蒂夫，放过我……求你，我不行了……史蒂夫！啊啊……”

史蒂夫捏住她肿胀的肉粒，精关一松射进了最深处。

他的学士服上深了一大块颜色，是他们两的混在一起的液体。他就用这个把混乱不堪的芭琪擦干净，裙子和头发整理好，高跟鞋也为她穿上。

“史蒂夫，我的内裤……”芭琪红着眼睛看向他的口袋，声音小小的，生怕又有人进来。

“你不需要那个。”史蒂夫笑着吻了她的唇，再帮她补好口红，她看起来和来的时候差不多，但是妆花了一点。

“走吧妈妈，我们回家。”

4.

芭琪一走出卧室，被闪出来的史蒂夫结结实实抱进了怀里。

她差点惊叫出声，史蒂夫就站在她和罗杰斯的卧室门口从背后紧紧搂住她，掰过她的脖子吻她的唇。芭琪不敢挣扎，她从余光瞄了一眼卧室里面，鼓起来的被窝没有动静，她的丈夫还在熟睡，芭琪感谢自己起来的时候动作很轻。

“唔…”她被咬痛了唇，史蒂夫察觉到她在瞄里面，给了她下唇一口。芭琪想把他带离卧室门口，但史蒂夫偏不肯挪步，反而变本加厉地吻出声音。芭琪在心底叹了口气，她早该知道史蒂夫就是这样，在她不理解的地方叛逆，她顺从地抱住他，张开嘴让他吻得更深，史蒂夫搂得更紧，手从她腰际滑到臀部。

“史蒂夫…！”她去扒他的手，声音很小但语气着急，史蒂夫已经把手探到她的裙底，拨开她的内裤伸了进去——

“他没发现吗？”史蒂夫吻着她的耳垂问，芭琪温热的小穴夹着他的手指一阵紧缩。“他不在家的时候，他的妻子里里外外都被人照顾得很好。

芭琪咬牙忍住，纵容史蒂夫的手指探得更深。

“你不应该把那些记号洗掉，让他看看他听话的小妻子被人操了多少回——”

芭琪深吸一口气用力推开他，抓着自己的裙摆朝盥洗室走去。史蒂夫也没追，回头瞟了一眼门没关紧的卧室，转身去了厨房。芭琪洗漱完毕后，史蒂夫已经开始做早餐了，芭琪有点意外，每天的早餐都是她来做的，她熟知史蒂夫爱吃什么。

“史蒂夫？”芭琪走过去，看着他把蛋敲进平底锅，多少不放心。“我来做吧。”

“不用，我会做。”他不看芭琪一眼，语气冷淡，芭琪当他是为自己刚才推开他生气，没有接话，打开冰箱拿出果汁，倒进玻璃杯里。

罗杰斯走出来给了她一个吻，芭琪自然地靠近他怀里，仰头接受他的亲吻。

早饭很安静，罗杰斯问他关于学校和工作的事，都是芭琪代为回答，史蒂夫一如既往不太说话。罗杰斯也习惯了，倒是感慨起他俩关系的改进。芭琪没搭话，史蒂夫莫名笑了一下，芭琪差点握不住手里的叉子，好在他什么也没说，很快吃完回了房间，芭琪才放松了下来。

罗杰斯离开家去公司后，史蒂夫才从自己的房间里出来，他默默走到她身边，像早上那样抱住芭琪，脸埋进她的肩膀里不说话。

“以后早餐我来做，你不准给他做。”过了一会儿，他才闷闷地说，内容出乎芭琪的预料。

“史蒂夫……”

“你很爱他对吗？”史蒂夫抬起脸，眼眶竟然泛红。芭琪答不出话，她搭在史蒂夫身上的手一动不动，宁愿史蒂夫再做更多过火的事，她竟也不想看见他这样。芭琪想抚平他眉间的沟壑，想亲吻他的睫毛，让它们停止颤抖，但她忍住了。

“他是我丈夫。”芭琪平静地叙述史蒂夫不想听到的事实，“他是你父亲。”

史蒂夫搂着她的手一松，芭琪的心脏跟着下沉，但她知道他们早该把这段不正常的关系了结，这正是适当的时机。

“史蒂夫。”再叫他名字的时候芭琪的声音稳多了，但声音轻得失真。“我们别再继续了，好吗。”

她还想说更多，这样不对，不应该，他要去认识新的女孩，与他相配的人，恋爱，结婚，组建新的家庭。可这些话在她脑中盘旋不过两秒，谁不知道这些呢，史蒂夫会不懂吗？

“继续什么？”

史蒂夫的神情让芭琪不觉得他在明知故问，她乱糟糟的脑子于是也开始感到迷茫……继续什么，这样的肉体关系吗，还是……芭琪脑海里响起史蒂夫的那句“我爱你”，他只说过一次，芭琪时常觉得那是自己幻听。

但史蒂夫脸上的迷惑消失得很快，放松的手臂重新用力，缚住芭琪的身体。

“你爱他什么？我和他不是很像吗？”史蒂夫声音突然拔高，刚才的茫然被他狠戾的表情冲散，对着闪躲的芭琪逼问道，“我比他爱你，他不爱你，你不知道吗？他不爱你！”

芭琪开始挣扎，史蒂夫按住她的手，两人一起摔在地上，芭琪手肘磕在地板上很大一声。他骑在芭琪身上完全制住她，语言上还不肯罢休：“他爱别的女人，娶不到罢了！那个女人结婚了，你知道她叫什么，长什么样吗？我可以告诉你啊——”

“闭嘴！！！”芭琪嘶声打断他，这是她第一次对史蒂夫这么说话。两个人都停了动作，史蒂夫才看到芭琪的手腕被他抓红了，她捂着脸侧过头，史蒂夫的反射弧突然被拉得好长，他才意识到芭琪在哭。

“为什么……你们为什么都要这样对我……”她的肩膀好窄，在史蒂夫眼前哭得耸动，胳膊肘摔红了一大块。

“对不起……”史蒂夫俯下身吻她手臂上的红痕，和她被染湿的手指。“对不起，对不起……”

史蒂夫动作轻柔地把她抱到床上，不停吻她潮湿的脸颊。

“还疼不疼？”

芭琪睁着眼睛，天花板上的灯照得她眼前只剩白光，史蒂夫抚摸她的身体，她摇摇头，腿被顶得一晃。

“啊……”后知后觉地叫出来，芭琪使劲拽紧了史蒂夫的衣服，像抓住什么救命稻草，指骨攥得泛白，双腿无力地攀不住他的腰，手还不肯放。

“芭琪，芭琪……”他从来没有喊过她的名字，芭琪转过脸，闭着眼找他的唇。

史蒂夫往里顶的力度让芭琪想到了他们的第一次，那次史蒂夫用力压着她，又凶又狠地操她，把她的乳头咬得红肿，按着她的腰射到最深处。回忆和身体的快感汹涌而来，芭琪搂着他的背安静地高潮，腿间泥泞不堪。

“怎么这么快？”史蒂夫含住她的唇，又撒娇般地叫她妈妈，温柔地抱着她慢慢动着腰。

“我爱你。”芭琪听到他说，有汗水或是别的什么流到自己脸上。


End file.
